I Know About Popular
by Rolly-Pollies-In-The-Moonlight
Summary: Sora becomes a pop star, and Kakkii teaches him the ways of fame. (Not slash)
1. Chapter 1

Oh look, another LSU fanfic. In the Sea of LSU fanfics. (Wow, sarcasm before the fic even starts. Nice)

Anyway, This fic is about Sora becoming a pop star, and Kakkii teaching him the ways of fame. Because Reasons™. This is not slash fiction. There's no romance or anything like that at all.

Also this takes place a couple years after Tendo and Hikaru first visited Waginoma.

[I'm dyslexic so... There's probably going to be some errors...]

* * *

"Summer heat overlapped the island. The palm trees danced with the ocean breeze."

"When I think back to those moments, reality suddenly seems to freeze."

Sora leaned back into his chair, and sighed. In pure boredom, he attempted to write a poem.

He wasn't very good at it.

Sitting back up, he crumpled the paper and threw it towards his small trash can.

It missed entirely and fell to the floor.

He really didn't feel like getting up and putting it away, so he just sighed louder, and more indignantly.

Getting another piece of paper, he tried to write something else.

"The sea glistens... Like clean dishes" What?

Another paper.

"The trees look like... Green" Huh?

Another paper.

"This cake tastes like sulfuric acid" Alright sure. Whatever floats your boat, man.

He throws the last paper away into the trash, where it so desperately belongs. Maybe he just isn't emo enough to write poetry. Where'd he even get the idea to write it in the first place? Who knows.

He decides to agonizingly carry himself outside for a walk. Maybe something will happen. Or it wont. Again.

Walking around the docks, he notices a small crowd of people. People he has never seen before, or at least, most of them.

There was one person who seemed vaguely familiar. He can't quite seem to remember where he'd seen him before.

He was a rather tall man, or at least, taller than Sora. He had short, blond hair, and a facial expression that says "I'm better than everyone." But he doesn't really know the guy, or he doesn't remember knowing him, so he'll save the judgement for later. Probably.

"Hey, Sora!" -A voice called out, one that Sora knows very well.

"Hey, kaori. What's up?" He replied, turning around to face her.

She had a huge smile on her face, and she was hopping around excitedly.

"He's here again! I can't believe it~! I heard he was filming a new movie~! I wonder if I can convince them to let me in it! Oh and he brought a dog that was supposedly from the hospital Tendo works at! And-" She went on forever about all sorts of things that Sora didn't particularly care about. But he pretended to listen anyway, because he didn't want to ruin her good mood.

The blond man soon began to head for the Hotel, some people carrying loads of luggage following behind him.

"Oh! There he goes! I wonder if I could say hello to him?! Would he get mad!? He seems like he might be busy but he's super nice so I don't think he would mind- OH but maybe-"

Before she could finish, Sora had a question.

"Uh, who is he, exactly...?"

"HUUUH?! Sora, you don't know Kakkii?! He's the best and most popular singer ever!" She shook her head in disappointment. "Plus, he's been here before, remember! He was at OUR clinic!"

She then grabbed Sora by the arm and started pulling him along. "Come on! I'll go introduce you! I'm sure he will remember you!"

Sora tried to pull away, but it was as useless as a battery powered battery charger.

"Kaakkiiiiiii~!" Kaori shouted.

Kakkii turned around and smiled at the red head dragging... a very angry looking kid.

"Oh, a fan! Hello, angel, how are you?" He gave a soft smile.

"O-Oh, I'm doing just fine! I'm sorry to bother you- It's just I wanted my brother to meet you, since he doesn't know you and I thought, well... Yeh..." She nervously pushed Sora forward.

"Ah, well hey! I'm known as Kakkii, and I'm a professional handsome singer~ what's your name, kid?" Kakkii smiled, again. Because that's all he apparently does in my world.

"Uh... I'm Sora... Nice to...Meet... You...?" Sora stood there awkwardly. Not sure how he should act around this... Individual.

"Sora? Oh, like the sky! That's a very cool name!"

When Kakki said that, it reminded Sora of Hikaru and Tendo. They haven't visited in years...

"Thanks..." Sora suddenly felt very unenthusiastic. Well, he was unenthusiastic before, but now to a more substantial degree. He really missed his friends.

Kakkii noticed the sadness in his expression. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Huh? Nothing. I have... Things to do. See ya." Sora put his hands behind his neck, as per usual, and walked off. Kaori was a bit upset with Sora for ditching her and Kakkii like that, and was definitely going to have a word or two with him later. But for the meantime, she wanted to talk to Kakkii more.

It's been a long time since he had seen Hikaru and Tendo. Where were they? Are they doing fine? Why haven't they visited again? Are they Busy? Do they not care...?

Sora sat on the sand at the beach. Thinking.

"A singer, huh...?" He thought.

"Maybe I could try singing... Not like I have much else to do..."

He took a deep breath, and let his feelings go.

He started off very quiet, but eventually his voice grew louder.

He wasn't paying much attention to what he was singing about, but how he was feeling.

It was nice.

He's glad that no one was around to hear him though, that would be embarrassing.

"Hey! You're pretty good!" A voice called out.

Oh.

Looks like it's time for death.

Sora felt like he turned into stone, and then quickly started turning into lava.

He slowly turned around to see who was there.

Oh...

It was just the blond guy. What was his name again? Cocky? Whatever.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Sora was just a little bit upset.

"Woah-! Calm down! I didn't want to stay in the hotel all day... I wanted to visit the beach again. It was one of my favorite places at this island... And I heard that the jellyfish numbers went down a lot, so I thought I would go for a swim with my dog, Cookie." Kakkii said, looking down at Cookie the dog.

"WELL, LEAVE!" Sora was ever so slightly more perturbed.

"Sorry, I didn't know you owned this beach! That it was YOUR beach. That belongs to YOU, right? Yours? Your beach? The beach that belongs only to you?" Kakkii's intense sassiness made Cookie pout.

Sora groaned bitterly, looked towards the ocean again, and started mumbling irritably to himself.

Kakkii decided to sit next to Sora, ignoring the fact that it probably wasn't a good idea. But he knew people would show up to his funeral if something happened to him, so it was chill.

They both sat there quietly for a moment. There was only the sound of the ocean, and Cookie splashing in the water.

Until Kakkii attempted to speak.

"You're a really good sing-"

"I'm leaving." Sora rudely cut him off, as he immediately got up and started thumping his feet on the sand.

"Huh?! Wait-!" Kakkii followed Sora.

"LEAVE ME ALONE-!" Sora shouted, quickening his pace.

Sora and Kakkii were basically running at this point. Cookie following next to Kakkii.

But Kakkii persisted; following Sora all the way to the clinic.

When Sora got to the entrance of the clinic, he slammed the door in Kakkii's face, making Kakkii howl in pain.

Daichi and Kaori were there, and they saw the whole door-to-Kakkii's-face crime that Sora committed.

"Sora... Did you just slam the door in Kakkii's face?!" Kaori stood there, shocked.

"Sora! What do you think you're doing!?" Daichi shouted.

"HE'S CHASING ME! HE DESERVES A DOOR TO THE FACE!" Sora shouted back. Good thing Shizuku wasn't there or Sora's internal organs would be splayed all the way to Ireland.

"Sora you can't just slam a door, in _KAKKII_ 's face-!" Kaori got furious.

"YOU DON'T SLAM A DOOR IN _ANYONE_ 'S FACE!" Daichi was far more furious.

Just then, the door started to open. Kakkii slowly peeked in, blood dripping from his nose.

He touched his face a bit, and noticed the blood.

"Good thing I'm at the clinic I guess..." He said, still a bit dazed from the impact.

"Kakkii! I'm sorry my brother is a HUGE jerk, come in we'll fix you up in no time!" Kaori rushed towards him in a panic, and pulled him into the room.

"Yes, I'm so sorry about my son... Please come in and I'll take care of your nose." Daichi said.

Kakkii came in and sat on the weird bed thing they usually have at clinics/hospitals. Y'know the ones with that paper stuff. He sat on that thing.

He then looked at Sora and spoke "Yeah, what was the deal, man? I just wanted to talk to you!"

"Well I don't want to talk to _you_! And you didn't have to chase me..." Sora was still pretty frustrated.

Kakkii was probably more frustrated. He was famous, how could anyone slam a door in his beautiful face?! "I was just trying to compliment you! I thought your singing was amazing! But then you go and ruin my perfect nose... I just thought that, oh, I don't know, maybe you could become like, a HUGE pop star like me! Fame! Fortune! DOGS! THINK ABOUT IT!"

"Wait- Sora you can sing?!" Kaori looked at him with surprise.

"W-Well... Not exactly I just... Tried to sing..." Sora turned away in embarrassment.

"But Kakkii, the best singer EVER, really thinks you could be famous! That's amazing! Sing something right now-!" Kaori was really excited now.

"Yeah, I'd love to hear you sing again!" Kakkii said excitedly, before Daichi patched his nose, making Kakkii shiver with pain.

"N-No-! I-I don't want to! I'm leaving!" Sora rushed off.

"WAIT!" Kakkii and Kaori shouted out before chasing after him. Cookie's little doggie feets pattering quickly behind them.

Sora went to his room, and the other two followed. Daichi just did whatever; I don't really care enough to think of what.

"Get out of my room! I'm tired of this just leave me alone already!" Sora really just needed a nap right about now.

"No! Not until you sing! In fact, not until you decide to become a pop star like Kakkii!" Kaori was full of energy and couldn't nap even if she was as tired as Sora.

Sora and Kaori bickered back and forth, while Kakkii observed the room a bit. He noticed a ball of crushed up paper on the floor by a trashcan. He picked it up, not caring about "privacy" or whatever, and began to open it.

"Sora," Kakkii interrupted their arguing. "Let me teach you how to be a pop star."


	2. Decisions?

" _W-What_?!" Sora was surprised, even though this is probably the millionth time Kakkii asked him... Kakkii seemed more... Serious this time.

"I'm serious!" Apparently Kakkii _was_ more serious. "You could really make it big in the world! You have an amazing voice and you look... _Well_ , appearances probably don't matter that much... But-!" Kakkii sat down, and started shuffling through Sora's garbage can, looking for more paper- " You have an accent! The people _ADORE_ accents! Plus, I really want to help you improve on your writing skills! Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but writing this bad shouldn't be legal."

Sora stood there, his expression a mixture of "What'd he just say?!" and "u kno he ded".

"STOP GOING THROUGH MY TRASH, _YOU EGOTISTICAL CORNCOB_!" Sora yelled at Kakkii, while tugging on his arm in an attempt to get him to leave.

" ** _Corncob?_** " Kakkii stopped for a second, "Pshhhhhaaaah, you only say that because you _know_ I'm right."

" _No-_ " Sora barely even get a chance to speak before Kakkii interrupted him with a Truth Canoe™

"It's obvious to see. You hate being proven wrong; it's a sign of weakness and ignorance to you. You fear that by being wrong, others will see that ignorance and weakness. You fear they will judge you for it, _hate_ you even. You have no idea what to do with all the negative emotions from this fear, so you attack others. As if them proving you wrong will actually physically harm you, so you must defend yourself. Well, truth hurts, but you have to learn to accept it, Sora! ACCEPT THAT YOUR WRITING IS AWFUL!" Kakkii sighed from the long lecture.

Kakkii, Sora, and Kaori just stood there, quietly for a moment.

"I..." Sora began to speak. His hands balled into fists as he looks to the ground.

"I... I'VE KNOWN THEY WERE AWFUL BEFORE YOU SHOWED YOUR USELESS FACE TO THIS UNDESERVING ISLAND, _YOU BOILED CORNCOB_!" Sora shouted, almost as loud as he could. And he could probably yell pretty loudly without trying. "THAT'S WHY THEY WERE IN THE TRASH! _WHY WOULD I THROW AWAY SOMETHING I THOUGHT WAS GOOD?!_ "

"oh" Kakkii did kinda feel like a boiled corncob at that point.

Sora stared at Kakkii angrily for a few seconds, before snatching the trash from his hands, and doing what he does best: Yell. "NOW _STOP_ WITH YOUR GARBAGE RAMPAGE, YOU FREAK! YOU'RE MAKING A MESS!"

"Alright, sorry!... But I'm glad you agree that it's terrible! Sooo you'll let me help you, right?" Kakkii was still determined to convince Sora no matter what.

"No. Now get out." Sora gave Kakkii The Stare™

"But, just think of the dogs! _IMAGINE THE DOGS YOU COULD HAVE!_ " Kakkii's offer was even more tempting now.

"I DON'T NEED TO BE FAMOUS TO HAVE DOGS, YOU _UNBUTTERED CORNBREAD_!" Sora got even more frustrated, and kicked Kakkii in probably the worst place you could ever kick a man... The shin.

"oooOOoOoOoOOOOWWWW! WHHHHHhhHhhHhHhhhHYYYYYY!" Kakkii howled in pain. Meanwhile, Tendo suddenly looks up from his papers, concerned; His doctor instincts were kicking in for some reason.

" _SORA!_ WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" Kaori joined the match.

" _YEAH!_ " Kakkii exclaimed. "First, you slam a door in my beautiful face, then you call me hurtful names, and NOW! YOU KICK ME! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS?! WERE YOU RAISED BY _SATANIC WEASELS_?!"

"No offence" Kakkii says to Daichi, who was walking past Sora's room in the hall.

"None Taken... (I think...)" Daichi replies, and then goes back to staying in his lane.

"... _Anyway_ , YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE TO KAKKII, _RIGHT!_ _NOW!_ " Kaori joined the "Yell at Sora" club.

"NO! _He_ should apologize to _me_! He chased me like a serial killer after his next victim, started thrashing my trashcan like some sort of sacrificial piñata, _AND_ he's been trying to force me to become a pop star! Which I _really_ don't want to do!" Sora just wanted to sleep for a few billion decades.

"But why don't you wanna become a pop star?!" Kakkii asked, pouting his Famous Person pout. "It's so much fun! hearing the crowd go wild, being loved by MILLIONS, buying all the things you could ever want, but most importantly... _**ALL THE DOOOOOOOGS**_!" Kakkii threw his arms up at the last part.

"Because- _UGGHH_! I just **don't** want to! Is that not a good enough answer for you?!" Sora not only needed a billion year nap, but also a 12 pound bag of sour gummy worms.

" _No_ , actually it most certainly is _NOT_ good enough!" Kakkii used Sass! It was very effective!

Just before Sora was going to unleash his _Ultimate Ability of more Yells_ , Kaori interrupted.

"Wait-" _Suddenly dramatic silence as she spoke-_ "I know the _**real**_ reason why you don't want to!"

" _Huh_?!" Both Sora and Kakkii exclaimed, over-dramatically.

"IT'S BECAUSE _YOU_ -" Kaori gave Sora the Ace Attorney point- " _HAVE TERRIBLE STAGE FRIGHT_!"

 **-Pursuit Cornered plays loudly in the background-**

" _GAH_!" Sora made the typical surprised animu sound. "W-W-W-WHAT?! N-NO I DON'T!" Sora stumble with his words, an obvious sign of a bag o' lies.

"OF _COURSE_ YOU DO!" Kaori was still pointing furiously. "Sora... Do you remember that time in 2nd grade? When you were the lead in the Kijimuna Elves play?"

"S-Sorta... But I did fine!" Sora started shaking like a chihuahua with a cold.

" **NO YOU DIDN'T!** " The energy of every Ace Attorney flowed through Kaori's veins. "You did _awful!_ As soon as the curtains opened, you started crying and then you passed out!"

"But that didn't-" Before Sora could finish, he was rudely interrupted... Again.

"Mom still has the video tape in her closet. If you _REALLY_ think that I'm making this up, then how about we go watch it then?" Kaori knew this case was hers. She had won.

" _UUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH_! FINE! ALRIIIIGHT! I HAVE STAGE FRIGHT! You happy now?!" Sora could almost hear the imaginary courtroom cheering Kaori on.

... ... ...

After everyone (finally) settled down, Kakkii decided to speak.

"So..." Kakkii sat on the floor, by the little table that stood in the middle of Sora's room. "stage fright, huh...? My old friend... I knew them well..."

"Kakkii... Did you used to have stage fright too?" Kaori asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I did. And I know exactly how to get rid of it!" He looked at Sora, like a veterinarian looking down on an injured Habu snake. "Sora, I'll ask you one more time, and if you really still don't want to, then I'll accept it."

"Please, let me help you become a pop star." Kakkii had a serious look in his eyes. "I know you'll do great!"

Sora looked down for a minute and thought. He really couldn't imagine himself leaving the island, adventuring the world, being on a stage in front of thousands, or even being loved by thousands. Sometimes it didn't even feel like his own family loved him, how could thousands of other people?

As he was about to deny Kakkii's offer for the last time, a voice came from the doorway, disrupting his depressing thought process.

"I think you should let him help you, Sora." It was a new voice. Well, not new to Sora, but new to the story.

"I think it would be a fun experience for you~" It was Shizuku. "After all, you used to say that you wanted to become famous when you were little." Her gently mom voice made everyone feel at ease.

"B-But..." Sora felt like a potato knish that lost their meaning to life. Or something. "What if... _I mess up_?" If Sora had animal ears, they would be droopy and sad.

"I'll make sure that wont happen!" Kakkii suddenly exclaimed. "I'll do my best to be a great mentor! I've always wanted to train someone in the art of stardom! To have someone follow in my footsteps! There's _no way_ I'd let you ruin everything! With my help, You may even become as popular as _ME_!"

Kakkii's words resonated with Sora. He actually felt like laughing a bit. Well, he also felt like slamming another door in his face, but mostly laughing.

They all sat there, patiently waiting for Sora's response...

... ... ... ... .

"Ok"

Sora slammed his hands on the little table.

" _I'll do it!_ I'll become a pop star!"


End file.
